


[PODFIC] Another me - PumpkinPatch

by LenaReads (LenaLawlipop)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: One Shot, Oneshot, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Voiceteam 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25330219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaReads
Summary: Original summary:"An Aaron realizes he's a bit too heavy to swim."
Comments: 1
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Podfic Gothic





	[PODFIC] Another me - PumpkinPatch

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Another Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16986720) by [PumpkinPatch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinPatch/pseuds/PumpkinPatch). 



**Length** : 1:09 minutes

 **Download** : here (MP3) [at Mega](https://mega.nz/file/ROQDEQrI#zP2zLJCazkp3OEESiFwnUict04Mg97O6pWFpuIEgshU) or here [at google drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1TbJ90QOBa7Y_You6UttvxYZO34JCD-fE/view?usp=sharing).

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening! I hope you enjoyed my reading :D
> 
> If you did, please consider leaving kudos or a comment, they're greatly appreciated, and if you liked the story please also visit the original work! 
> 
> If you want to yell with me and share more headcanons for these dorks, you can find me at my tumblr, [kyokotsukuyomi](http://kyokotsukuyomi.tumblr.com/), the comments section down below, or any of the links in my profile. Don't be shy!
> 
> Love,
> 
> ~Lena


End file.
